This proposal requests SBIR Phase II support to complete and field test language intervention software designed to promote syntactic development in school-age children (5-12 years old). Language delays are pervasive among school-age children. What's more, two thirds of children identified as having language-specific impairments previously nor have received any form of language intervention during their preschool years. Consequently, there is a clear need to develop language intervention strategies designed specifically to meet the needs of this population; that is, intervention designed to promote development of the more advanced syntactic constructions typically missing from the grammar of these children. In Phase I, a curriculum was developed for introducing the syntax of interrogative operators. Curriculum design was guided by contemporary linguistic research, which suggests ways in which treatment may be improved and more successful outcomes achieved. Software was developed to deliver parts of this curriculum, and was integrated with an artificial intelligence component capable of generating individualized lessons based on emerging competencies. Twenty-six kindergartners used the software successfully during field- testing. In Phase II these efforts will be expanded by developing an integrated series of language intervention modules and verifying that the modules are effective under typical classroom conditions. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Speech-language pathologists, teachers and parents recognize the importance of intervention when a child's language status is impaired, and such intervention is mandated by Federal Law. As such, we anticipate that our computer-based language intervention system, designed to facilitate language development in school-age children, will be a commercial success and will fulfill an unmet need for individual services.